


【锤基】在梦中与你跳最后一支舞(伪BE?，接妇联3，浪漫style?，微虐?，微肉，正剧向)

by Yanmila522



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), romantic style
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *就是想写些浪漫的情节(？)，彩蛋是个重点，别被题目给吓走，文笔渣错字我的祸，角色ooc别打我*不算是重要角色死亡吧？不知道呢。*这篇小短篇的灵感来自于这首歌Ruelle-The Other Side，这位歌手的很多歌都很好听，建议喜好听有些热血的歌都可以找她的歌来听，各位食用前可以听着The Other Side。





	【锤基】在梦中与你跳最后一支舞(伪BE?，接妇联3，浪漫style?，微虐?，微肉，正剧向)

　　“Thor，我觉得你应该休息一会。”这是复仇者联盟中剩下的唯一女性Natasha对Thor这位来自北欧神话中雷神说的话。 

　　Thor听了原想要张口反驳，却被Cap与在场的各位复仇者的人赞同Natasha的话，希望这位一直没有休息过的雷神可以休息下来，最后Thor也难得妥协了，回到Stark大厦。 

　　“MrOrdinson，如果有什么事可以吩咐我。”Thor一手拿着风暴斧踏进Stark大厦，Tony的人工智慧Friday一如以往一样对各位复仇者的人来到这座大厦就会如此说话。Thor点头随意应声，搭着电梯来到了属于复仇者们各房间的楼层，Thor打开属于他的房间后随之关上，风暴斧被他好好地放在床边。

　　Thor躺在床上眼睛一直没有闭上，他知道，此时此刻自己是完全睡不着的，就算自从Loki死后，他就没有合眼过有3个月余时间也是这样。

　　Thor对于睡觉现在是极为害怕又渴望，害怕闭上眼睛会梦到Loki却又渴望自己可以梦见Loki。

　　害怕是因为神不会做梦，如果真的发梦了即将会有可怕的事情会发生在梦见的人身上，渴望是因为他想着他已死去的弟弟，他想念他的Loki了。

　　Thor不禁妒忌中庭的人类，他们可以对梦境毫无忌惮，对于人类来说做梦不是什么大事情，不像他那样对发梦这事如此忐忑不安。

　　可能太久没有休息过，神的身体还是过度负荷，最后Thor还是进入梦乡之中。

　　眼前正陷入一片漆黑，他盲目地走着，听到远处传来一道声音呼唤着他，“Thor，你还是来了。”

　　Thor转过身后，一身墨绿色服装的黑发男人不知从哪里走出来，轻笑着说道：“Bro，你太想我了。”

　　Thor快步立刻走向男人的方向把人给拽入怀中，被Thor紧抱着的男人似乎有点被Thor突然的行为有些惊吓到，却并没有推开他，而是从容地让Thor抱着他。

　　彼此默不出声，感受一下难得的清静与安宁。

　　“Loki，你怎样才能复活？”Thor张口一问，连自己也发现自己声音莫名显得沧桑，男人...不，Loki已经轻轻推开了Thor，没有回答。

　　Thor再次问道，“如何才能使你复活？”

　　“你那么想要我复活？不怕我抢走你的王位？”Loki避开Thor的问题，反而却反问了Thor。

　　“如果我把王位让给你，你就能回来我身边，我的答案是，没问题。”Thor认真的目不转眼地盯着Loki说，Loki则避开他的眼神，又不说话。

　　“Loki，我真的曾怀疑过你是不是又一次的假死...”Thor大胆地猜测，Loki却讥笑立刻拨他冷水，“亲爱的哥哥，你别想多，我是真的死了。”

　　从Loki亲口说出的那句我真的死了，是多么的可怕又多么残酷的事实。

　　当然Thor怎么会不知道，Loki已经死了。

　　他可是亲眼看着Loki被掐死，他挣脱枷锁，赶紧扑向前去抱紧倒在地面上的人儿，双手一触碰着他就被渐渐冷却的体温刺痛他的心。这句话简直与他亲眼见着Loki被掐死一样无法比较。

　　仿佛多年的希望就这样被恨恨地敲碎了。

　　Loki似乎觉得自己太狠了，他喂了一声有些失魂的哥哥，却没有得到回应。

　　这下可好了，他难得在虚弱的灵魂状态在感知到Thor终于肯睡觉的时候，施法强制让Thor进入梦境，然后把自己也搞进来，就是想看看Thor没有自己这段日子过得如何，却把人给搞得如此，他有点感觉莫名罪过。

　　正当Loki想撤掉魔法，让Thor从梦境醒过来，Thor终于开口了，“你之前在哪里？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你的灵魂。”

　　“到处飘，你知道我非Asgard人，我可进不了英灵殿。”

　　Loki无所谓地耸肩，看在眼里的Thor却更是楸心，但他却无能为力，他有些痛恨自己的无力，Loki渐渐死去他只能看着，英灵殿这事他更加无能为力。

　　Thor低着头又不说话了，“嘿，Brother，这可不像你，我可好不容易使用魔法让你进入梦境...”

　　“梦境？你还能使用魔法？”Thor听到Loki可以使用魔法抬起头来问道。

　　“只限一些魔法。”

　　“所以这梦...”Thor疑惑地问道。

　　“不用担心，并不会有什么事情发生，因为这是我施的魔法。”Loki淡淡一笑，让Thor顿时感觉精神恍惚，他差点误以为自己看到了从前的Loki，那个当时还与自己特别亲密的弟弟。

　　Thor不知觉张口问了一个他突然很想问的问题：“你有什么心愿？”

　　Loki挑着眼眉一脸感到挺有兴趣地问道：“哦？你想补偿我？”

　　“对。”Thor坚定地道。

　　Loki清了清喉咙，口音偏带着性感的中庭英国腔说道：“Nowgive us a kiss。”Loki一说完，Thor猛拦过Loki的脖子，吻上他朝思暮想却从来没吻过那异常柔软猩红的嘴唇。

　　Thor的吻很强烈但Loki一点都不胆怯地回应了他，却不肯张口让Thor的舌头伸进来，当然防守什么，Thor的舌头很快就撬开Loki禁闭的唇瓣，把舌头探进去。

　　两人彼此一直交换着唾液，直到Loki轻轻着推了一下Thor的肩膀，Thor才肯离开那似乎真的就站着在自己眼前的男人的嘴唇。

　　你的吻技看来不怎么样。”Loki此时正喘着气，嘴巴却说出这样的话，一点都没有说服力，Thor不禁笑了，“是吗？”

　　“Bro，这才对嘛，整天愁眉苦脸地，仿佛我强了你似那样...”Loki不禁地挖苦，Thor已经习惯Loki的调侃一点都不在意，“这就是你的心愿？你应该不只一个心愿吧？”

　　Loki笑而不语，若旁人肯定猜不透他这个样子是要干嘛的，但如果是Thor，多年来的相处也不算是完全不了解的。

　　从小到大Thor一直都知道Loki通常得到这种机会他就不会只有一个要求，就算是现在的心愿，他也不会只有那么一个心愿，“就知道你还有什么心愿，说吧，能实现的我都替你完成。”

　　“Thor，陪我跳一支舞。”这是一个出乎意料的答案，Thor不知道Loki会那么说，他以为Loki可能要求他为他设立一个巨大的Loki雕像这类的东西。 

　　“怎么了？你不会跳舞？”Loki再次挑起眉头。 

　　“不，跳就跳。” 

　　Thor拦着Loki的腰，一手握紧有些冰凉的手掌，瞬间这个乌漆麻黑的空间变成了Asgard的大厅，Thor不明地看向Loki，Loki回答，那么黑的地方跳舞你会踩到我的脚。 

　　柔美地音乐开始播放着，Thor牵着Loki的手，小心依依地开始翩翩起舞。 

　　Thor是个不擅长跳舞的家伙，从前宫廷偶尔举办的舞会他都会乘机溜走，原因他认为这种无聊的舞会简直就是浪费时间，不如去狩个猎更加好。

　　所以导致Asgard的大王子其实完全不会跳舞，曾经他那位中庭的前女友带他参加过中庭的舞会，结果搂次狠狠地踩中她的脚，后来舞会什么他更加不想参与。

　　可现在的他与Loki跳起舞却意外的顺利，他们先是慢慢随着音乐轻轻晃晃着身子，转了个圈回到原来的那个位子。 

　　Thor对此也感到惊讶，他更是专心与Loki跳舞，不敢有丝毫的分神的片刻来观察Loki跳舞的样子，就算Thor不用看都能想象到眼前这个男人一定会比他跳好看，比他更是优雅，更吸引他。 

　　如果他真的正眼一直盯着Loki他觉得自己会被他任何一切给分了神，令他无法专心跳舞，他还是努力注意自己的脚步来得好，他可不想踏着Loki的脚。 

　　音乐到了某个时候，他努力控制手的力量，把Loki转出去，又转回来，随着音乐继续轻轻摆动着身体，这些动作来来回回持续到音乐慢慢落下。

　　Loki的腰靠在他的强壮的手臂，而Thor正俯身的姿态看着Loki，突然Loki邪笑地环着Thor的后颈，扬起头来亲了吻Thor的嘴唇，等他回过神来已经感觉到Loki伸出舌头勾画着他的唇形。

　　Thor想要吻回Loki，Loki已经快先一步将他推开，站了起来，他舔舐着自己那变得湿嫩晶透的嘴唇，像极偷腥成功的猫咪。

　　“回敬给你的，我的哥哥。”Loki说完退后了几步，Thor顿时有不好预感，“你要离开了？”

　　“对，这是我与你跳的第一支舞，也是在梦中与你跳的最后一支舞，你要永远记得。”原本Asgard的大厅变回漆黑一片的空间，Loki越退越后，黑色的烟雾渐渐覆盖着他的全身了。

　　“No！Loki！I can't live without you！”Thor眼眶发红，呐喊着眼前即将消失的人，他试图跑前去，却发现自己再也到不了Loki的面前，他似乎失去捉着Loki的资格。

　　“Thor，you must wake up now！”Loki在消失前大声地喊着。

　　Thor猛然一睁开双眼，眼前依然是属于他在Stark大厦的房间，他转过身，身边依旧空无一人。

　　“Loki，你现在到底在想着什么？”Thor翻过身子来，再次闭上双眼心里在默默想着。

 

　　END

 

　　↓

　　↓

　　↓这是一个又大(？)又黄的彩蛋

　　↓

　　↓  
　  
　　↓

 

　　小彩蛋：

　　“为什么你就出现一次就没了？”Thor把Loki压在他身下，双手支撑在Loki的之间。

　　Loki翻了个白眼说道：“我都说我是靠魔法了，你要知道灵魂状态是很虚弱的能成功使用魔法支撑那么久的梦境可是很幸苦的吗？”

　　“那么好，你为什么不告诉我你会复活。”Thor再次见到Loki重新出现的在他眼前是让他有多么高兴就多么生气。

　　Lok抿着嘴不出声，似乎犹豫不定，但看到Thor太想知道的眼神，他最后还是说了出来，“...因为我也没有把握好我是否能复活成功，成功率完全一半都没有...”

　　“你当时就那么狠心？如果你真的复活不了？我该怎么办。”面对Thor愤怒的责问，Loki却漫不经心地只是伸手摸了摸Thor结实的腹肌，：

　　“没有如果，Thor，因为我真的复活了，而且...”

　　Loki再次停顿了一下，一手握住Thor一个手掌，让Thor的手顺着自己的臀部往深处的幽穴摸去，很快Thor摸到Loki的那里正在一张一合地像是要把他的手指吃进去。

　　“我现在还想要你，现在不要想其他事了，fxxk me ，Thor。”Loki发声命令了，Thor感到小兄弟瞬间更是精神，好吧，Thor真的败给他了。

 

　　END


End file.
